dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Manson/Gallery/Season 3
Season 3 Eye for an Eye S03e01 Sam school uniform.png S03e01 trio in school uniforms.png Infinite Realms S03e02 Frostbite super strength.png S03e02 Sam in Fenton coat.png S03e02 flying through the canyon.png S03e02 trio about to jump in.png S03e02 Blood Blossom smoke.png S03e02 Blood Blossoms radiating smoke.gif S03e02 Danny can't get past the smoke.png S03e02 Sam unable to help Danny.png S03e02 in the circle of Blood Blossoms.png S03e02 last call for portal.png S03e02 trapped in Vlad's ecto-bubble.png Girls' Night Out S03e03 Sam and Tucker run away from Jazz.png S03e03 Jazz caught up with them.png S03e03 Jazz has belt now too.png Ember power augmentation 3.jpg S03e03 girls huddle in.png S03e03 time for a new plan.png S03e03 Sam about to catch Kitty.jpg S03e03 Sam wonders who Helga is.png S03e03 Helga chews thermos.png Sam in Danny's clothes.jpg Sam dressed as Danny in Girls' Night Out (2).jpg S03e03 Sam removes her disguise.gif S03e03 Sam in Fenton Peeler.png S03e03 fighting stance ready.png S03e03 buh-bye Spectra.png S03e03 Sam sucks Spectra into thermos.png Torrent of Terror S03e04 Danny creates tornado.png Urban Jungle S03e06 Sam talks to her plants.png S03e06 Sam picking grapes.png S03e06 Sam packing lunchbox.png S03e06 blaming the humans.png S03e06 Sam and Tucker trapped by vine.png S03e06 sleep spores.png S03e06 Plant Sam rises.png S03e06 Undergrowth showing off Plant Sam.png S03e06 Sam directing the flesh walkers.png S03e06 floating Plant Sam.png S03e06 raising the plant monster.gif S03e06 join us Danny.png S03e06 stay and rule with me.gif S03e06 Plant Sam angry.gif S03e06 Queen Sam.png S03e06 happy among the vines.png S03e06 I am their new mother.gif S03e06 Sam snaps her fingers.png S03e06 Queen Sam surprised.png Livin' Large S03e07 GIW silences Sam.png S03e07 Sam and Tucker covered in pink goo.png Boxed Up Fury S03e08 Goth's Guide to Mythology.png Frightmare S03e09 Sam in Danny's jacket.png S03e09 Danny and Sam at dream lunch.png S03e09 Paulina and Star are fangirls.png S03e09 dream kiss turns to static.png S03e09 title card.png S03e09 Sam confused over 2 Dannys.png S03e09 Sam's awake.png S03e09 shocked Sam overshadowed.png S03e09 Jazz is awake.png S03e09 Jazz disoriented.png S03e09 AP Mattress Factory.png S03e09 team walking in.png S03e09 team enters the factory.png S03e09 Danny looks back at team.png S03e09 Danny and Sam gaze longingly.png S03e09 Danny holds Sam's hand.png S03e09 Nocturn reveals true self.png S03e09 Nocturn stands straight.gif S03e09 Danny's white ghost ray.png S03e09 Danny shoots final ice ray.png S03e09 Sam lines up shot.png S03e09 Danny and Sam blushing.png S03e09 sharing a knowing look.gif Claw of the Wild S03e10 Sam eye twitch.gif S03e10 Star brushes Paulina's hair.png S03e10 Paulina and Star are scared.png S03e10 Sam spies on Lancer and Tetslaff.png S03e10 Wulf's hidden portal.png S03e10 Danny grabs Sam around waist.png Wulf & Danny Duh Face.jpg S03e10 putting the feud on ice.gif S03e10 fake yawn and stretch move.gif Phantom Planet S03M04 Danny's with Sam.png S03M04 Sam can't look.png S03M04 Sam silences Danny with corndog.png S03M04 Sam's fed up.png S03M04 Sam pumped.png S03M04 Danny kisses Sam back.png S03M04 forehead touch.png S03M04 Danny and Sam spinning kiss.gif S03M04 final kiss.png S03M04 Danny picks up Sam.png S03M04 Danny carrying Sam.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries